fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dollars and Fish/Gallery
When Milo borrows money to attend a concert, he soon learns that he must repay the loan before the night is over at a hefty interest rate. Read the full summary... The Hokey Poke 1 - Its Brandon Bubbler!.JPG|Milo, Oscar, Bea, and Esmargot at the Hokey Poke. The gang watching Brandon on TV.JPG|Watching Brandon Bubbler on TV Brandon Bubbler's music video.jpg|His music video for "U + Me = Luv Brandonbubbler.jpg|Brandon Bubbler The gang jamming to a song.JPG|"That new Brandon Bubbler song is on fire!" Chocolate gives me pep.JPG|"Chocolate...gives me pep" Where'd you come from Albert.JPG|Albert, where'd you come from? Now we can see you.JPG|"There, now we can see you!" Bassy giving everyone their shakes.JPG|Bassy giving everyone their Flake Shakes. Drinking some fish shakes.JPG|Slurp, slurps! Randy and Bea stare at each other.JPG|Randy sits next to Bea. "Hiya tuts." Ugh, Randy.JPG|"Ugh, Randy, what do you want?" She's gonna marry me!.JPG|"She's not gonna marry you Randy!" Sorry, I'm taken.JPG|Meat eating snail? I've got money.JPG|"I've got money, lots of money!" I can take a hint.JPG|Randy explaining how he dosn't need to take hints. Buying the tickets.JPG|Bea and Oscar buy tickets. So who's buying mine.JPG|Milo expect for his friends to pay for him. 22 - I babysit.JPG|"I babysit" I tutor.JPG|"I tutor" I'd be born with feet.JPG|"If I were meant to be on my feet all day, I'd be born with feet!" Milo goes overboard.JPG|Milo runs out of the Hokey Poke. We did the best we know how.JPG|"We did the best we know how" Uh... Oscar.JPG|Oscar nervously whimpers and turns red when Bea puts her fin on his back. Milo gets rich Exhausted from their jobs.JPG|"Those guppies cried for hours and hours at a time" Oscar feeding his students.JPG|Oscar feeds his students. It never ends.JPG|"It never ends" Milo can sure make an entrance.JPG|Milo arrives with expensive clothes and motorcycle. Milo's new makeover.jpg|Milo in his motorcycle. Milo uses his money cannon.JPG|Milo uses his money cannon. I just put a bike rack out front.JPG|"I just put a bike rack out front" Oscar and Bea are amazed.JPG|"A little of this, and a little of that" dollarsandfish.jpg|"And really a whole lot... of THIS!" I LOANED him the money.JPG|"I didn't just give him the money, that's bad buisness. That was a loan" This is a loan, NOT a donation.JPG|Milo thought that Randy was donating Milo money, when it was actually a loan. Milo with his loan.JPG|Milo gets money. Randy threatens Milo.JPG|Randy is gonna give Milo "the big pinch" if Milo doesn't return the money. Milo imagines getting pinched.JPG|Milo imagines getting pinched. The Big Pinch.jpg|Milo imagines screaming in pain after Randy pinches him. 41 - Anything but the pinch!.JPG|"Anything but the pinch!" Milo puts his hands on his cheeks. Fishin' for cash Milo is desprately looking.JPG|Milo is looking for cash inside his couch. The only things Milo could find.JPG|But he only found a half-eaten cookie and a Babe Ruthfish baseball card. Who would buy a half eaten cookie.JPG|"Maybe I can sell it. But who would buy a half-eaten cookie?" You got my money.JPG|"You got my money?" Milo's not here.jpg|"Um, Milo's not here right now, can you come back later?" Randy leaving.JPG|"Yeah. OK. Sure" Randy sneaks in.jpg|Randy sneaks to Milo's room to pinch him. Milo realizes his time is up.JPG| Right, Randy? Milo screams. That was just the warm up.JPG|"That was just the warm up" Milo starts crying in fear.JPG|"Oh, no, no. Not the big pinch!" Randy's claw.jpg|A close up of Randy's claw. Milo's cheek is puffed up. Randy, What are you doing.JPG|Oscar and Bea stop Randy from pinching Milo. Milo thanks his friends.JPG|Milo thanks them, but Oscar and Bea don't seem very happy. Parental Roles.png|Oscar and Bea yelling at Milo cause they paid Milo's debt so Randy wouldn't pinch him. Bea's upset.jpg|Bea's upset because they can't go to Brandon's concert. Milo apologizes.jpg|With tears streaming down his cheeks, Milo sadly tells his friends he's sorry. He puts his hands over his tummy. This was the LAST TIME Milo!.JPG|Oscar angrily refuses to take Milo to lunch. Awkward Moment.JPG|Oscar and Bea put their respect for Milo on hold and heads to the door. Oscar holding hands with Bea.jpg|Oscar holds Bea's hand, but quickly gets nervous and starts spazzing and turns red. Milo repents.JPG|"Randy should have pinched me!" Working at the Hokey Poke Everything is under control.JPG|Chief denies giveing Milo a job, saying they don't need any help. Hokey Poke commotion.jpg|Bassy shows Chief actually how many fish are in the Hokey Poke. Chiefboss.jpg|Chief tells Milo to work at the cash register. Milo has to work at the cash register.JPG|"Noooooo!" Chief at work.JPG|Chief tells Milo to work. Money.jpg|Milo finally tries to work the cash regiser. He won't last long.JPG|Milo is exuasted after putting money in the cash register. Milo earns his money.JPG|Chief gives Milo money. Take that thing and sell it.JPG|"Take that thing and sell it, genius!" Getting tickets Oscar and Bea watch TV, helplessly.JPG|Oscar and Bea helplessly watch Brandon Bubbler at his concert on TV. Brandon Bubbler on TV.JPG|"F-I-S-H to the, to the L-U-V" Friends are friends for eternity.JPG|"Friends are friends for eternity!" Milo hit by apple.JPG|Oscar and Bea throw an apple at Milo. Milo holds Bubbler tickets.JPG|Milo shows Oscar and Bea tickets to Brandon Bubbler tickets. Milo pays his debts.JPG|Oscar and Bea happily forgive Milo. Brandon Bubbler's concert At the Bubbler Concert.JPG|The Brandon Bubbler concert. Bea cheers Brandon on.JPG|"I'm here for you Brandon!" Bubbler preforming.JPG|Brandon Bubbler singing his song. Milo sleeps at concert.JPG|Milo sleeps at the concert. To return to the "Dollars and Fish" episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries